How to Train Your Dragon: A New Dawn
by Little NightFury17
Summary: (Fourth sequel to Scars) Hiccup is adjusting to a life without Toothless, at least, that what he thinks. He swears that he'll never ride another dragon; despite his friends constant urges. But what happens when he meets a dragon that he feels destined to met? Will he stay true to his word or will he get back on the saddle again?
1. Flightless

**_Please leave a review!_** _ **I'm going to go back to one chapter a week with this new story. So expect a new chapter every SATURDAY!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Flightless**

* * *

Life on Berk flourished greatly after the wedding of Hiccup and Astrid. Their Food Storage was never empty; it was always stocked full. People were happy; all but one. It was late at night; Hiccup sat slumped over in his chair; work papers scattered over the table in front of him. He sighed and ran his hand through his auburn hair. The roaring fire in the fireplace was the only light around. Hiccup sighed; his body and mind were exhausted. It was quiet except for the light footsteps of Astrid, his newlywed wife, as she came up to him with a cup of milk. Hiccup smiled up at her and she smiled at him. "You should get to bed," Astrid suggested.

Hiccup shook his head, "I've gotta finish this...It won't take too long."

"Fine," Astrid brushed the hair from his eyes, "Afterwards you should go for a flight. Stormy will be happy to take you."

Hiccup stopped what he was doing. He stared at the papers in front of him for a moment before shaking his head. "No thanks," he sighed, "I don't think I'll be flying anymore. Besides, I'm too busy."

Astrid was surprised by this. "But your Hiccup," she rubbed his back, "You're all about dragons! You can't _not_ fly!"

"Not every dragon can fly," Hiccup reminded Astrid.

"Still," Astrid sighed.

"Just...forget about it," Hiccup asked her, "Please?"

Astrid looked worriedly at Hiccup. He was stressed with his work as Chief. It was obvious that he did nothing but work to distract himself; to make him forget about Toothless and move on. "You know," Astrid sat down next to Hiccup, "In two months Toothless' babies will be able to fly. He'll most likely come here to see you."

Hiccup looked at Astrid; as if she had just said a forbidden name; and now that she said it all of the memories that were made were going to come flooding back and make the emptiness Hiccup felt even emptier. "If he does, then that'll be great," Hiccup leaned back and stretched, "I think I'll go out for a walk, okay?"

"Don't be out all night," Astrid stood up and kissed Hiccups forehead. She then walked up the stairs to go to bed.

Hiccup stood up and pushed in his and Astrids chair. Everything was quiet except for the crackle of the fire and the snores of Stormy outside. A feeling came over Hiccup; something felt different. He couldn't quite place it, but, Hiccup noted that this night was extra quiet. Hiccup stepped out and the air was oddly chilly. It was normally cold on Berk, but the air felt colder than it usually did. There was no snow; it wasn't winter time. Hiccup scanned the village square; nobody was out. Hiccup walked down the steps, then wondered for a bit.

Hiccup walked by his mother's house. They had built her a house in the center of the village after Hiccup married. Cloudjumper lay sleeping in his nest-like bed. The dragons, soft snores vibrated through the air. The same feeling came to Hiccup; and he turned and looked towards the ocean. He couldn't tell; but something or someone was out there. He couldn't tell if that someone was good or bad; human or dragon. Hiccup looked up at the starry night sky. His mind went to Toothless. Luna told him that the babies hatched a week after he let Toothless go; three boys and three girls. Toothless had wanted Hiccup to name his kids; but Hiccup could only come up with four; Plasma, Jewels, Thora, and Stoick. Hiccup stretched his arms again, then got to work.

 ** _O_**

Later that day gathered her friends. "This better be quick," Snotlout crossed his arms, "Hookfang is needing a bath."

Insulted, Hookfang snorted steam on his Rider. _**'I'm not the only one boy,'**_ he growled in annoyance.

"Guys," Astrid got their attention, "It's pretty obvious that Hiccup have been driving himself tired to distract himself from the fact that he had to let Toothless go."

"I get why," Kari understood.

"Well," Astrid sighed, "Last night I suggested that he should go for a flight to relax. But...Hiccup said that he isn't going to fly anymore!"

"What!?" Andres gasped, "But...he's Hiccup! He's all about dragons! He can't _not_ fly!"

"That's what I said," Astrid patted her dragon when came over, "but won't take it. We're going to find him a new dragon."

"We?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes, we," Astrid smiled, "We will each find and bring back a dragon for him. But don't let him know. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well," Snotlout boasted, "I know the perfect dragon for him! Come on Hookfang! We'll take that bath later."

"Maybe you should take it now," Tuffnut held his nose as Snotlout walked passed. "You know," he turned to his sister, "Since Hiccup has been so tired lately he should have two dragons."

"Good idea!" Ruffnut climbed onto Barf.

Snotlout and the twins left to look for a dragon to give their Chief. The others then left to so the same.

 _ **O**_

Snotlout and Hookfang flew through the air. Snotlout scanned the Berk forest below. ** _'What dragon do you have in mind?'_** Hookfang asked.

Suddenly, a loud roar of a Monstrous Nightmare echoed out from the forest. "Ah ha" Snotlout cheered, "There's one! Down Hookfang!"

They landed and Snotlout slid off his dragon. He walked around; the forest went quiet. "Hm?" Snotlout couldn't understand where the dragon could have gone, "You go that way Hookfang. I'll go this way."

They separated; Hookfang sniffed the ground. It wasn't three minutes later when Hookfang heard the Nightmare roar again and Snotlout scream. As he turned around Snotlout ran passed him; the butt of his pants on fire. "I FOUND THE DRAGON!" Snotlout screamed.

 ** _O_**

Andres and Stormtwister flew above the open ocean. "What Hiccup needs is a Thunderdrum," Andres explained, "Not only will it give him a new dragon to ride, but it'll also be a little reminder about Stoick. You know, keep him going if he ever feels sad."

 _ **'Thoughtful idea,'**_ Stormtwister noted, **_'But do you even know how to train a Thunderdrum?'_**

"It can't be that hard," Andres scanned the ocean, "Stoick trained one."

 _ **'Oh boy,'** _Stormtwister sighed.

They flew for a few minutes, then dove under the water. Andres, who held his breath tightly, smiled when he spotted one. "Alright," Andres coughed after they surfaced, "Now how do we get him to come up?"

 _ **'Why not just ask him?'**_

"I know!" Andres didn't hear his dragon, "Blast around him; get his attention."

Stormtwister just looked at his Rider. _ **'Okay,'**_ he groaned, _**'I'm going to need to talk to the twins after this. You've spent too much time around them.'** _Stormtwister did as Andres wanted. Then they waited. And waited. Suddenly, the Thunderdrum exploded out the water; anger in it's face. He let out a sonic roar right at the two boys.

 ** _O_**

It was late in the day; Hiccup had just finished his work and was fixing up Stormy's pen. When he suddenly felt cold; this phantom chill even made his bones shiver. He looked around, everything seemed normal. "Hey," he looked at a little Terrible Terror, "Do you feel cold at all?"

 ** _'No,'_** the dragon shook his head, **_'Warm as ever.'_**

Hiccup stood there; confused. Maybe it was just him? The Night Mountain; where he left Toothless; was a cold place. Maybe he was just imagining the coldness? But that didn't explain the feeling he got earlier; which he was now feeling again. He looked out to see, nobody. "Hm...maybe Astrid was right," Hiccup sighed as he got back to work on the pen, "Maybe I am overworking myself."

As Hiccup worked with his back to the ocean the feeling grew stronger; as if whoever he was sensing was getting closer. He didn't know it at the time; but he would soon meet this mysterious individual.


	2. A Chill in the Air

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Chill in the Air**

* * *

"Ah! Finally done," Hiccup stepped back and admired the pen' he did a good job fixing it up. Hiccup heard the squawks of a Nadder behind him. He turned around and saw Stormy walking up. "There you are," Hiccup stepped aside so the dragon could see his pen, "I just finished fixing your pen. How do you like it?"

 _ **'Not bad,'**_ Stormy walked up to him, _**'Hey, if you've got nothing else to do could you come with me?'**_

"Uh, yeah, sure," Hiccup started to worry, "Is something wrong?"

 _ **'No,'**_ Stormy reassured him, _**'I just need to show you something.'**_

Hiccup followed the titan Nadder down to the Training Arena. As he got closer he heard his friends and when he entered, he saw them with dragons. "Uh...what's this?" he asked them.

"Oh good Hiccup!" Astrid ran over and kissed him on his cheek, "I know that you said that you'd never fly again, but, I thought that you should at least give some other dragons a try! So, we all went out and found a dragon that we thought would work wonderfully for you." She grabbed his hand and brought him over to a Rumblehorn. "This is Skullcrusher," she introduced, "That's...the only thing he'll respond to, but, as you know, this Tracker class dragon can sniff out anything for miles. It's the perfect dragon to help you out during your work!"

"Pffffff, please," Snotlout rolled his eyes, "What Hiccup needs is a Chiefly dragon! A.k.a the Monstrous Nightmare!" He pointed up to the steaming beast. The temperamental dragon flicked his tail and sent Snotlout flying. He landed on the other side of the Arena.

"If the Monstrous Nightmare is a "Chiefly dragon" then why do you have one Snotlout," Kari groaned, "What Hiccup needs is a dragon he's already rode. It took a bit, but I found Sandy."

The Sand Wraith trotted up to Hiccup. **_'Good to see you again old friend,'_** she nuzzled up against Hiccup.

"Guys! Guys!" Fishlegs placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "What he needs is a working dragon! Introducing...the Shovelhelm!" He pointed to a teal dragon. The Shovelhelm smiled at Hiccup.

"Ha work!?" Tuffnut laughed, "You can't do work if you don't have the energy to do it!"

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed, "Isn't that right? Snip? Snap?"

The two baby Scuttleclaws the twins got playfully fought together; completely unaware that someone had called them. Suddenly the energized dragons flew up and nearly smacked into everyone. They flew out the Arena, never to be seen again.

"O...kay?" Astrid turned to Andres, "Andres, what about your dragon?"

"What?" he shouted. His ears still rang from the antsy dragons blast.

"Guys," Hiccup pushed Fishlegs hand off of his shoulder and stepped back, "Look, I appreciate the thought, but none of these dragons are like Toothless. I let him go to raise his babies, which means that I'm grounded. _Permanently_."

"Can't you at least give them a try?" Astrid pleaded.

Hiccup smiled sweetly at Astrid. "I still have some papers I need to do." He kissed her forehead, "Maybe another time." He then turned and left the Arena.

"That went well," Tuffnut said sarcastically. Suddenly the wild Nightmare stomped up behind him and shot out his fire; setting the butt of Tuffnut's pants on fire. "AHHHH!" Tuffnut screamed as he ran around; trying to find the trough of water that the dragons drank from, "Now I know how Snotlout feels when Hookfang does this to him!"

Hiccup walked away from the Arena; his mind drifting off when, suddenly, a chill came over him. The same chill from before. Without a though Hiccup stopped and looked up to the darkening sky. There was a dragon there. Hiccup couldn't make out any specific details, but he saw that the dragon was brown in color and had large tan wings. Hiccup squinted his eyes to try and see it better. It was then he noticed that the dragon's breath could be seen. He checked his own, but it couldn't be seen; it wasn't cold enough. Despite that a shiver ran down Hiccups spine. He looked back up at the dragon. Was it doing this? Could a dragon do this? Hiccup watched as the dragon began to climb higher and higher into the sky. Eventually, it disappeared into the clouds.

And then the chill was gone. Hiccup didn't understand. "Maybe Gothi will know what's going on," Hiccup continued into the village. Then he climbed the long, spiral staircase to Gothi's hut. Halfway up, he stopped to catch his breath. Hiccup remembered how he could just fly right up to her hut; that he did miss. Once he got there Hiccup knocked on her door. The elderly woman opened it and, when she saw Hiccup standing there, she smiled. "Hey Gothi," Hiccup smiled back, "I don't mean to bother you so late, but I need your opinion on something."She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.

Hiccup bent down and stepped inside. His height of six foot five didn't fit well in her tiny hut, but he didn't care. Gothi pulled out a chair for him and sat down. Hiccup waited until she sat down to speak. "Well," he began, "I've been feeling weird. As if someone is outside of Berk. Someone...I dunno...big? Powerful? And I'm also getting this random cold chill. I know Berk isn't the warmest place around, but this cold chill feels like it's coming from inside me. And then, just a few minutes ago I saw this dragon flying in the sky; around the same height as your hut here. I couldn't quite tell what dragon it was, but I could see that it was brown and fairly big. If almost felt like this cold chill I've been feeling was coming from this dragon. I was wondering if you knew why this was happening."

Gothi sat there and pondered on what Hiccup said. Then she got up and consulted her bones on the matter. She tossed them into the fire and was a intrigued by what she saw. She turned around and wrote in her sand. "Fate is trying to tell you something," she wrote.

"Fate?" Hiccup wasn't the biggest believer in that sort of thing, "Well, what is "fate" trying to say?"

"That it is time for a new dragon," she wrote.

"What!?" Hiccup stood up quickly and bumped his head on the roof. "No way! I'm done riding dragons! If it's not Toothless then..." Frustrated, Hiccup left before he said something he shouldn't have. "A new dragon?" he scoffed as he went down the stairs, "Yeah right. Toothless is the only dragon I'll ever ride." As he rounded the corner his eyes fell upon the Training Arena. The Riders were still in there; penning up their dragons, and the ones they got for him. _Maybe I was a bit too quick to shoot them down?_ Hiccup thought, _N-No. I'm far to busy to ride a dragon anymore_. Hiccup sighed and looked up at the sky; wondering where the dragon he saw had flown off to. Hiccup could tell that the dragon he saw was a rare one, but that's it. He sighed and continued down the stairs. On the way home, he looked at every dragon; asleep in their pens. _Should I be dragonless_? he wondered. Hiccup climbed the steps to his house and went inside.


	3. Pick Your Dragon

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Pick Your Dragon**

* * *

The next morning Astrid was out feeding Stormy when Hiccup came up to her. "Astrid," he sighed, "I gave it some thought. And I'm willing to try the dragons. But that doesn't mean I'm going to pick any, okay?"

Astrid spun around; a smile on her face. "That's great!" she hugged him, "I'll go get everyone!" She took off towards the village.

It was very early in the morning; so Hiccup would be able to try riding the dragons then get to his work. It took a bit to fully wake the Dragon Riders and get them up and heading to the Arena. All the Riders stood in front of the dragons they picked out; except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut; who had yet to find Snip and Snap. The Monstrous Nightmare that Snotlout had picked stood there with an angry snarl; steam blasting out of his nose. Then he fired at Snotlout; who managed to dodge just in time.

Hiccup moved on to the next dragon.

The Shovelhelm purred and nestled Hiccup. She was sweet dragon. _**'I noticed that your Food Storage is filled to the brim,'**_ she said, _**'Might I suggest building a new one where Mildew use to live? I can see the possibility of building two there actually.'**_ Hiccup smiled at her; she seemed very promising.

"Where Mildew use to live?" Snotlout snickered, "His old house is far away! Not everybody here rides a dragon! That's a dumb idea!"

The Shovelhelm stepped back; her feelings hurt. then she let out a high pitched cry that caused everyone to cover their ears. "Next!" Hiccup shouted.

After forcing Snotlout to apologize they moved onto the Thunderdrum. "Easy big guy," Andres held out a hand. The grumpy Tidal Class dragon growled and looked around; not happy with where he was. When the dragon noticed Andres he flicked his tail and sent the him flying across the Arena. Then he flew away as fast as he could.

"Right," Hiccup wasn't sure on what to make of what just happened, "Next..."

A few minutes later Hiccup was up in the air on Sandy. He had grown much taller since he last rode her. Was she always this small?

"See," Kari smiled as she flew up next to him on Striker, "Just like last time."

"Last time I was on her we were running for our lives!" Hiccup reminded her.

Things were going fine for a few minutes. But then suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around; nobody. Hiccup turned back around to focus on flying when a medium sized hail ball flew past him. Both Hiccup and Kari glanced up, but saw nothing. "What in the world was that?" Kari wondered.

It wasn't two seconds later when they heard a loud roar come from behind them. They turned to see what it was, but then a fast moving brown figure shot past them; causing Sandy to spin out of control. "Whoa!" Hiccup screamed. Sandy and Hiccup fell out the sky and crashed through the roof of a dragon pen. They landed on soft hay.

Kari flew down to see if he was okay; but then the figure returned and landed in the middle of the square. People jumped back and children screamed at the sudden appearance of a dragon. It was a Woolly Howl! The winter dragon roared loudly flung its head this way and that; clearly upset about something.

Hiccup jumped up quickly; he had to do something. Then it hit him. This was the dragon he saw. This was the dragon he was feeling when he suddenly felt very cold.

 _"Fate is trying to tell you something."_

Hiccup stepped towards the Woolly Howl; hand outstretched. If he was going to know what the dragon was saying he had to make a bond. When the dragon noticed Hiccup it let out a low growl. "It's okay," Hiccup said softly. Their eyes locked; neither daring to look away. "It's okay," Hiccup repeated, "I'm a friend. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

The Woolly Howl stopped growling and all anger left it. It took a step closer to Hiccup; not breaking eye contact. It was as if time as stopped; it was just Hiccup and the Woolly Howl. The dragon blinked and stepped closer. Hiccup smiled; thinking that the dragon was going to accept him. But then, the dragon opened its wings and lunged at him. It grabbed Hiccup by his arm and flew off into the air.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. The Dragon Riders jumped on their dragons and took off after the Woolly Howl.

"Whoa!" Hiccup dangled in the air, "Whoa big fella! Whoa!"

The dragon flew wildly; zigzagging through the sea stacks. Suddenly the Woolly Howl took a sharp right; just as Stormy fired at it. Then it climbed higher and higher into the sky. The Riders tried to follow it, but the tan belly camouflaged into the clouds above.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, "Hiccup where are you!?"

 _ **'I've got his sce**_ nt!' Stormy said.

"Follow it!" Astrid and the other Riders flew off; following the scent. Astrid prayed for Hiccups safety. She tried to understand why the Woolly Howl suddenly snatched him up, but nothing came. As they continued to fly Berk grew smaller and smaller and soon there was nothing but ocean.


	4. A Not so Perfect Flight

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Not So Perfect Flight**

* * *

"Whoa!" Hiccup glanced down at the sea below him, "Easy big guy." The Woolly Howl fast and hard. It held Hiccups arm in its mouth; so if it went to shoot it would have to drop him. Suddenly the dragon took a very sharp left; causing Hiccup to jerk to the right. He winced at the pain in his arm as the dragon bit down hard. Hiccup was thankful for his leather outfit; it seemed like the dragons sharp teeth couldn't cut through. "W-Where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked the dragon.

It just flew on; snorting cold air out of its nose. Hiccup noted its small, purple eyes. They looked determined and serious. He didn't like the look of the large tusks that protruded from the front of the lower lip of the dragon. The dragon's powerful wings flapped hard. The dragon flew down to the sea stacks.; slowing down a bit. The Woolly Howl went to turn a corner; but its bulky body didn't keep up and it smacked into a sea stack; not once but twice!

"Not that maneuverable are you?" Hiccup chuckled. The dragon gave a slight growl; not taking kindly to the joking insult.

They continued flying for hours. And soon the sun had set. The Woolly Howl growled as it looked around; feeling exposed in the darkness. Then Hiccup heard the dragons labored breaths; it was exhausted and needed to land for the night. The Woolly Howl flew up a bit higher then roughly dropped Hiccup on the top of a sea stack. "Ow," Hiccup rubbed his back, "Not the gentle type?"

The Woolly Howl landed as far from Hiccup as it could. It stared at him; not sure on what he was going to do. "Uh," Hiccup shivered against the cold wind, "I don't suppose you could make a fire?"

The Woolly Howl opened its mouth and showed Hiccup its attack. The dragon shot hail up into the air instead of fire. "Right," Hiccup sighed. He sat there wondering why he was there. What he did know was that sleeping was going to be hard if the dragon kept staring at him all night. Hiccup looked at the Woolly Howl; he knew that it was a Strike Class dragon, lived in the mountains, and had a shot limit of six. Hiccup had yet to study one up close since Woolly Howls were rarely seen. "Well..." Hiccup tried to think of something to say to break the silence, "My name is Hiccup."

The Woolly Howl crooned loudly at him; as if it was giving its name. Hiccup sighed; he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't understand the dragon. He slowly held out his hand. The dragon growled. "No, no," Hiccup smiled, "It's okay. I just want to be your friend."

The pupils of the Woolly Howls small eyes widened a bit as it looked at Hiccups hand. The dragon thought for a moment. Then the Woolly Howl leaned closer a few inches from his hand. But then the dragon backed off and flew away to another sea stack; leaving Hiccup alone and cold.

 ** _O_**

Early the next morning Luna flew to Berk with bouncing baby Night Furies in her large basket. The babies wouldn't settle down; making Tracker fly off balanced. **_'Ugh,'_** she groaned, **_'And this is why I'll never be a mother...'_**

"Oh come Tracker you don't know that!" Luna chuckled. She had heard from Astrid how Hiccup was overworking himself to distract himself about the fact that Toothless was gone. So she thought that it would be a good idea to bring the babies to meet him.

 ** _'Sissi!'_** one of the males, Plasma, winded, _**'When will we get there!?'**_

"We'll be there shortly," Luna said for the fifth time.

 _ **'I wanna meet Uncle Hicci now!'**_ winded Toothy, a male.

"You'll all get to see him," Luna sighed, 'But winding isn't going to get us there sooner."

 ** _'Papa said that Uncle Hicci killed a very bad dragon,'_ **River, a female, stood up and sniffed the air. Then she turned and looked at Luna.

"Yes, he did," Luna shook her head, "That dragon was very very bad. She forced dragons to give her food, then ate any that didn't give enough."

 ** _'That sounds like a meanie dragon!'_** Stoick, male, growled, _ **'If she ever comes back I'll bite her right int he butt!'**_

 _ **'No you silly!**_ ' Thora pushed Stoick aside, _ **'She's dead! She won't come back!'**_

"You know, I heard that the spirit of that nasty dragon still roams the lands," Luna joked, "Looking for any Night Fury to take her revenge on. If you're not careful...she come for you...I also heard that she can smell Night Furies too..."

The six babies settled down and huddled together. **_'Don't joke like that Sissi!'_** Jewels, female, glared at her.

 _ **'Your joking right?'**_ Stoick asked.

"Of course I'm...not!" Luna laughed, "Na, I'm kidding."

The babies glared at her; not liking the joke. "Oh come on guys," Luna smiled, "Can't you take a joke?"

 _ **'We're here guys,'**_ Tracker announced. The mood lifted and the babies jumped up.

They landed and Luna slid off of her dragon. "Stay here, guys," she told the babies, "I'll go find Hiccup."

She left and searched for Hiccup. When she didn't find him she went to a villager. Um, excuse me," she asked, "Where's Hiccup?"

"He's gone," the villager told her.

"Gone? Gone where?" Luna asked.

"A dragon came out of nowhere," he explained, "It was freaking out. When Hiccup tried to train it the dragon suddenly took off with him. The Riders flew after it. That was yesterday."

"Oh," Luna was shocked, "What dragon was it?"

"Uh...I think it was a Woolly...something," the villager wasn't sure.

"A Woolly Howl?" Lunaknew something was off. Those dragons live very far from Berk. For one to come here there was something very bad happening. "Okay, thank you," Luna turned and ran back to Tracker.

 _ **'Where is Uncle Hicci?'**_ Thora asked.

"He's in a bit of a situation," Luna explained as she climbed back on, "We need to get home and help him." They took off back home.


	5. A Light on the Situation

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Light On the Situation**

* * *

Sunlight shone brightly over the calm Northern waters. Hiccup awoke and stretched his arms; he heard the breaching of wild Thunderdrums in the water below and he quickly remembered the situation he was currently in. He stood up and looked around; no Woolly Howl. "Did it forget that it kidnapped me?" Hiccup wondered out loud. But then Hiccup was answered when the dragon came roaring to him. It landed with a loud thud in front of him. "Wa-What do you have in your mouth?" Hiccup squinted his eyes, "Are those...rocks?"

The dragon smiled at him; confirming that it was rocks that it had. Before Hiccup could figure out why the Woolly Howl came over; grabbed his arm by its mouth, and took off again. It must of been holding those rocks near the back of its mouth since it was able to keep a good grip on Hiccups arm. As they flew it got colder. Hiccups stomach growled an hour later. The dragon took notice, but continued flying. Soon they came upon an island. The Woolly Howl flew into the islands forest a bit before releasing Hiccup. "Okay," Hiccup looked around, "Now what?". The dragon landed and began walking further into the forest. Hiccup followed; and after a small bit Hiccup started to hear the sounds of a dragon; more specifically a Gronckle.

They entered a clearing and Hiccup saw a Gronckle; caught in the horrible trap of a Dragon Hunter. Hiccup ran over to the poor dragon. The trap didn't look that complicated; except for the fact that it was dragon proof. "Okay, I see. You wanted me to help your friend," Hiccup turned back to the Woolly Howl in time to see it drop the rocks in front of the Gronckle. The trapped dragon smiled at the meal its friend had given it. It gobbled it up in five seconds. Hiccup smiled at the kindness of the Woolly Howl; then turned around and got out Inferno, ready to break the trap.

The Woolly Howl, startled by the sudden flame of Inferno, jumped back. "No, no," Hiccup reassured, "It's okay. I'm gonna use this to free your friend." Hiccup examined the trap and found a weak spot. He sprayed some Zippleback gas around it then ignited it. The gas exploded in a small "boom" and the trap fell apart. Hiccup waved his hand to get rid of the smoke and coughed, "See? It wasn't that bad." Hiccup returned Inferno to his side and pulled off the chains attached to the Gronckles leg. Happier and now free the dragon bounced over to him and licked his face. "Okay! Okay!" Hiccup chuckled as he kindly pushed the dragon away, "Your welcome."

The Woolly Howl walked over to Hiccup. "You know. I admire that fact that you flew so far to help your friend," Hiccup told the Woolly Howl. The dragon took the compliment. Then it gently took Hiccups hand in its mouth and pulled him in a direction. "What is it?" Hiccup asked, "Are there more trapped dragons?". The Woolly Howl let Hiccup go and trotted off into the forest. Hiccup followed it for about a mile until they came upon a secluded beach. Hiccup crouched when he saw a group of people standing there.

"When does the boat come back to get us?" one of them asked his friends.

"Should be tonight," one of them answered him, "I don't think there are any Dragon Riders way out here to stop us too!"

Hiccup stepped back. "Wonderful," Hiccup whispered, "You know; after Dragos death you'd think Dragon Hunters would be too scared to hunt in this Archipelago. Even if it's in the middle of nowhere." The Woolly Howl looked at Hiccup; wondering if he had a plan to stop them. "I'm definitely going to need the other Dragon Riders," Hiccup whispered his plan, "Can't fight them on the ground; too many of them."

The Woolly Howl stepped closer when Hiccup said "on the ground". It nudged his shoulder and Hiccup looked at the dragon. It widened its pupils and cocked its head at him; as if it was saying "I'm a dragon!". Hiccup held out his hand; and the Woolly Howls snout grew closer. But Hiccup quickly pulled his hand back. "It's...It's not you," he told the dragon, "It's just...well...I had a dragon before. He helped show me the truth about dragons and end the war between my people and dragons. I loved him like a brother. Then...I had to let him go so he could be a dad. And, I guess, that I'm scared that if I get a new dragon I'll...forget about Toothless.". Hiccup had never admitted that to anyone, not even Astrid. He wasn't sure why he never did; but saying it now did make him feel better. _I'll admit, I have been distracting myself so I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that Toothless was gone_ , Hiccup thought, _I guess Astrid picked up on that...I only agreed to try those dragons out so that I could ease their minds. I don't need them worrying about me; especially if something big were to happen._

Hiccup was startled when he felt the Woolly Howl wrap its wing around him; like how Toothless use to do. It purred and nuzzled his cheek. "Funny," Hiccup smiled at the dragon, "Last night you won't let me anywhere near you. Did my sad story give you a change of heart?". The Woolly Howl snorted its cold breath on Hiccup then spun around and ran back a bit. It looked back at him, then motioned for him to come on. "Yeah, your right," Hiccup stood up, but stayed low so the Hunters wouldn't see him, "If we're going to make a plan we'll need to be far from them.". Hiccup and the Woolly Howl quickly, but quietly, rushed off to the other side of the island away from the Hunters. There was only about ten of them, but if Hiccup was going to stop them from hunting the dragons on this island, he was going to have to come up with a plan and quick!

 _ **O**_

About a mile from the island Astrid and the others flew over the ocean; hoping to spot Hiccup. "What would a Woolly Howl want with Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"I dunno," Astrid scanned the sea, "It doesn't help that we've never really have been able to study one. So we don't know much about their behavior. It could be anything!"

"Invasive species of dragon?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Dragon Hunters?" Kari suggested.

"Whatever it is," Astrid sighed; tired from the long flight, "I hope we get to him before it gets out of hand. He doesn't have a dragon to ride." She pushed away the thought of finding her husband hurt; or worse. Astrid shook her head, _Focus!_

 _ **'Island incoming!'**_ Stormy told everyone, _**'Both Hiccups scent and the Woolly Howls goes to it.'**_

"Perfect!" Astrid smiled, "Now let's find Hiccup!"


	6. Winterwind

**_Please leave a review! Also, if you do leave a review it may be a while before I could respond. I'm having Oral Surgery in a few hours and they said that they were willing to put me to sleep for it. I don't know when I'd be able to return to the computer to check for reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Winterwind**

* * *

Hiccup and the Woolly Howl put as much distance between them and the Hunters. "Think, think," Hiccup paced back and forth; wondering how he would stop those Dragon Hunters. He stopped and looked up when he heard the snicker of a Terrible Terror. There was an apple on the ground and the Terror was on one of the low hanging branches. Another Terror came by and saw the apple. It happily trotted over to get it, but was surprised when the first Terror sprang from the tree and tackled it; it's little prank successful. The two tussled on the ground and an idea came to Hiccup.

The Hunters checked each of their cages; every dragon was fine. But as they did their work it suddenly began to snow! "What the?" one of them looked up, but saw nothing but clouds.

"It's the middle of summer!" another questioned what was happening.

The Woolly Howl circled in the sky above the Hunters; it's tan belly camouflaging it. The dragon let out the weakest hail it could. It sprinkled the snowy hail down upon the Hunters. Now that their attention was on something else; Hiccup quietly crept into their camp. He carefully opened the cages and guided the dragons into the forest to freedom. Hiccup had opened the last cage when suddenly, "Hey! You! Stop!".

Hiccup spun around to see that the Hunters weren't paying attention to the random snowfall anymore. He bolted for the forest, but the Hunters were quick on his trail. Suddenly the Hunters heard a loud roar and turned to see the Woolly Howl dive bombing them. It blasted them with its hail, then picked Hiccup up with its front paws. They tried to escape, but the Hunters had started throwing nets and the Woolly Howls bulky body was making it hard to dodge them. The Woolly Howl barrel rolled, taking Hiccup by surprise, and threw him into the air. Hiccup landed with a thud on the dragons back; his back will feel that tomorrow.

Hiccup held on tight as the dragon picked up speed and swung this way and that to dodge the nets. He could tell that the dragon was pushing itself because of the strained grunts it was making. Just as it looked like they were getting out of there Hiccup looked back. He saw a Hunter fire a Dragon Root Arrow. It was going to hit the Woolly Howl! Without thinking Hiccup threw his arm in front of the Woollys back leg. The arrow head went through Hiccups leather armor and dug into his skin. Hiccup groaned at the pain and the Woolly Howl looked back at Hiccup; shocked by the selflessness.

Ten minutes later they landed on the far side of the island. The Woolly Howl landed and Hiccup fell off; the numbing effects of the arrow were quickly spreading throughout his body. He yanked it out and screamed at the pain. Hiccups arm was completely numb, but the rest of his body was fine; he got it out just in time! "Well, that went lovely..." Hiccup sighed, "But I doubt that's the end. I remember that they said something about a ship coming to get them. It probably has tons of trapped dragons in it. But how would we get get them out?"

As Hiccup continued to talk to himself in hopes of finding a solution the Woolly Howl sat there staring at his numb arm. He took the hit, the dragon could hardly believe that. The Woolly Howl walked over and nudged his numb arm. "Hm?" Hiccup looked at the dragon, "Oh don't worry. I'll regain use of it in a short while. Though, given the situation we're in that's not a good thing.". He stood up. The Woolly Howl looked at Hiccup as he got back to thinking out loud. It purred; ever grateful for his kind act.

 _"I had a dragon before. I loved him like a brother."_

Hiccup tried to think of what to do when the Hunter ship came, but nothing was coming up. Out of the corner of his, eye he saw the Woolly Howl move; as if it was bowing. He was speechless to see that the dragon had touched his numb palm with its snout; forming a bond. The Woolly Howl purred and looked at Hiccup. He looked at its big purple eyes.

 ** _'My name,'_** the Woolly Howl spoke; revealing itself to be female, **_'Is Winterwind.'_**

Hiccup turned and looked at Winterwind, "Uh...does the name mean you once had a Rider?"

 ** _'No,'_** Winterwind shook her head, **_'It's what my friends call me. I've always flown around when it gets super cold and every other dragon is hidden away trying to stay warm.'_**

"I see," Hiccup looked at Winterwind. She smiled at Hiccup; showing her small tusks and sharp teeth. Hiccup had convinced himself that if he got a new dragon he would instantly regret it; that he should hate himself for getting another one. But, as he smiled back at Winterwind, he felt like his old self. He felt the part of him that left when he let Toothless go come back to him stronger than it was before. Hiccup quickly climbed onto Winterwinds back. "Time to show these Hunters who they're messing with," He smiled.

 ** _'Uh...do you have a plan?'_** Winterwind asked.

Before Hiccup could respond, he heard the loud roar of a titan Deadly Nadder behind him. He turned to see Astrid, Kari, and the other Riders flying in. "Hiccup!" Astrids heart swelled up with joy, "You're on the dragons back! Does this mean..."

Winterwind flew up to greet them in the air. "Yes," Hiccup chuckled, "It does. This is Winterwind. But right now we need to focus on these Dragon Hunters that are on this island."

"Hunters!?" Snotlout sighed, "Again!?"

"Yeah...again," Hiccup sighed with him, "I was able to free the dragons they had trapped, but I overheard them say something about a ship coming to get them. There may be dragons on that ship."

"Waaaay ahead of you Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up to see Luna flying behind the others. He smiled when he saw the dragons that she had brought with her. Things were about to get interesting...

* * *

 _There's a good friend of mine named WhispertheWolf. Her favorite dragon is the Woolly Howl so yeah I put her own Woolly Howl into the story! Though, she doesn't come on this site that often so I dunno if she'll get to read this._


	7. Wild Child

**_Please leave a review! I'm sad to say this...but the next two chapters are the last ones for this story! I don't have another story planned...I dunno what to do...I have been wanting to write stories other than HTTYD, like Danny Phantom or Blue Exorcist, but I've been unable to come up with a good enough story. I'll try to think of a new story before October 14th. It most likely won't be HTTYD. Hmmm...there is a Danny Phantoms story that I've kept in the back of my head for about a year or two; I may retackle it. Anyways! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Wild Child**

* * *

"We're'd they go!?" a Dragon Hunter shouted as he scanned the forest looking for Hiccup and Winterwind. Two Hunters stomped through the forest with a grunt. Suddenly, the stillness of the night was broken by the mighty roar of Winterwind as she, Hiccup, Stormy, and Astrid dive boomed the Hunters and sent them flying into the air. They stood up dazed and confused. Winterwind climbed higher into the air then dropped back down. She spun around and shot another blast at them; this time sending one smack into a tree.

"Let's get out of here!?" the other Hunter shouted; forgetting about his Dragon Root Arrows. As they exited the forest they skidded to a stop as a line of Krosene Gel filled fire blocked their path. They looked up to see Luna's blue colored titan Monstrous Nightmare, appropriately named Steamer, flying above them. He roared at them and they panicked. Then they took off to the far side of the island, opposite to the where the boat was to dock.

 ** _O_**

Back at the Dragon Hunters camp the Hunters busied themselves placing recaptured dragons into the cages. "Ah! There's the boat!" one of the Hunters waved the boat to tell the people aboard that they were spotted. But then the Hunter jumped in his skin when a loud and strong dragon blast exploded the ground behind him. They all looked up to see a large hoard of dragons diving down on them.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that you got all eight of your dragons here into the rare Titan Stage," Hiccup eyed all of Luna's dragons.

"It's not rare," Luna shouted above the rushing wind and angry Hunters, "It's just that not a lot of dragons live long enough to reach that stage! Also, taking super good care of your dragon does speed up the process!"

Luna's titans descended upon the scattered Hunters. Ruin, her titan Razorwhip, yanked a Hunter off of his feet with her tail then flung him into the ocean.

Luna's titan Hideous Zippleback, Just and Kidding or JK, let loose their gas then ignited it. They then bit their tail and smashed into the unlocked cages in a fiery wheel of awesomeness.

Steamer lit up his body and crawled like a spider all over the boat; forcing the men on board to jump into the water. Electro, Luna's titan Skrill, took the chance and zapped the water. Only enough to stun, not kill.

Spitter, Luna's titan Whispering Death dug into the sand and her titan Sand Wraith, Sandy, followed close. Spitter exploded out the sand and sent three Hutners flying. Two seconds later Sandy did the same.

Apple, Luna's titan Gronckle, cut the Hunters path to the forest with her lava.

Finally, Ghastlyveil, Luna's titan Flightmare, froze and slow runner with her mist.

Winterwind blasted at some men. "Do we even need to do anything here?" Hiccup wondered as he watched the titans.

Tracker and Luna shot past them; whooping and chuckling with glee.

"I think we just learned why her Tribe nicknamed her 'Wild Child"," Fishlegs laughed.

As the Hunters were chased into the water a long, unheard whistle filled the night sky and all of the dragons in the area suddenly grew hyper. Then the Hunters boat exploded with a purple blast as a dark shadow flew past. "Toothless!" Hiccup nearly jumped off of Winterwind.

The Alpha Night Fury u-turned and picked Hiccup off of Winterwind. Hiccup smiled up at his old friend. Toothless gave him his Toothless smile. Then Toothless dropped Hiccup on the beach and landed; the others following suit. They watched as the Hunters struggled to swim away or to climb onto what was left of the boat.

Then, before Hiccup could do anything, he was tackled to the ground by Toothless, who showered him in kisses without stop. "O-Okay!" Hiccup laughed, "Enough bud!"

"Toothless!" Astrid jumped off her dragon and ran over to her old friend.

Toothless stopped licking Hiccup and welcomed Astrid's hug.

"Toothless, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

 ** _'You seemed to be in a panic when you came back,'_** Toothless explained, _**'So I followed you.'**_

Hiccup pushed himself off of the sand and hugged Toothless neck, "It's good to see you again bud."

The nearby dragons, both tamed and wild, bowed to their Alpha as he purred. Winterwind stood shocked, **_'Hiccup...you never told me that your previous dragon was the Alpha!?'_**

Hiccup turned to her, "It...didn't come up."

Toothless looked at her, _**'I don't believe we've meet before.'**_

Winterwind respectfully bowed, _**'No...we haven't. Forgive me Alpha...When I kidnapped Hiccup here I didn't know that he is-was...your human..'**_

Toothless rolled his eyes and snorted, **_'Oh don't worry. This isn't the first time Hiccup has gotten into trouble.'_**

"Hey," Hiccup glared as Toothless chuckled.

"Does Winterwind mean that we'll get to see you flying again?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

 _ **'Excuse me!?'**_ Toothless glared at Hiccup then waked Hiccup right in the head with his tail, _**'Have you not been on a dragon!?'**_

Hiccup rubbed his head, "Well I-"

 ** _'No excuses!'_ **Toothless snorted, _**'Hiccup if you need to ride another dragon to do your job then do it! It's not replacing me! Winterwind is just your...work dragon!'**_

 _ **'I'm what?'**_ the Woolly Howl cocked her head.

Toothless looked at Hiccup with big and round eyes, _ **'I'm still your best friend, right?'**_

"Of course you are!?" Hiccup rubbed Toothless' chin.

Winterwind chuckled and rolled her eyes, **_'Okay, I get it. I'll never replace Toothless here; I have no chance. I'm fine with that. And...I guess I could live in a human nest-er village-I just hope that you don't mind if I wake you up really early in the morning.'_**

"Don't worry," Hiccup smiled, "This one here has done that for years," He patted Toothless' head; who in turn smiled at the memories.

"Well, why don't we fly home?" Luna climbed back onto Tracker. The others did the same. Hiccup looked at Toothless. "For old times sake?" he asked.

 ** _'Mmmmm, maybe,'_ **Toothless grinned, _**'Or maybe I can see how fast Witnerwind is!'**_ He then shot up into the air and was gone.

 _ **'I an not that fast!'** _Winterwind stood there stunned by the speed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him go that fast!" Hiccup climbed on to Witnerwind.

"Oh, that's because I've upgraded his fake tail fin," Luna explained, "It's hard to explain but I've been able to make it just like the real one he lost forever ago."

They took the air; minds reliving the craziness that just happened. "Oh by the way! Hiccup! Are you gonna be able to come by village later this week?" Luna asked.

"Uh..."Hiccup thought, "I should be able to, why?"

"Because The Drop will be happening," Luna explained, "It's where mother Night Furies drop their five month old young over a cliff to see if teach them to fly. It's usually done over the lake. As you can probably guess...we haven't been able to see it in a very long time..."

"Isn't that dangerous!?" Fishlegs gasped.

"Not really actually," Luna reassured, "Those who don't fly will land in the shallow end of the lake below. And it's done over a cliff that doesn't have any sharp points sticking out."

The Riders looked at each other, uncertain. "I...guess we could come," Hiccup answered slowly.

"Great!" Luna smiled, "Oh and it won't just be Toothless' young. Plenty of other Night Furies laid their eggs around the same time as Raven did." The rest of the flight was in silence as the Riders took in what Luna had just described to them.


	8. A Babies First Taste of Flight

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: A Babies First Taste of Flight**

* * *

It was a few days later when the The Drop event began. Hiccup didn't expect it to be much; which is why he was shocked to see a full blown celebration. Snow had just began to fall as well. So the decorations were constantly getting pilled on; requiring the villagers to sweep the snow away. "I get that they're Night Furies," Hiccup scanned the village, "But...is this really worth all of...this?".

"Very," Luna responded, "And I'm surprised that you, an outsider that has rode on one, would even ask that. Now, come on. Ten females laid eggs around the same time as Raven did so we may be up this mountain for a while. Best to go early and find a good spot to sit or stand."

After an hour hike up the mountain the reached the spot. Hiccup eyed the cliff. There were no edges poking out; just a steep drop with a lake at the bottom. It almost looked like this cliff face was made specifically for this purpose. There were a couple of Night Furies sitting at the lakes edge; none appeared to be Raven's family.

 _ **'Hiccup!'**_

Hiccup turned around to see Toothless bouncing towards him with glee. They met with a hug. "Hey bud," Hiccup smiled and rubbed Toothless' head, "You took off so fast last time I didn't even get to ask how you've been."

 _ **'Eh...a little boring,'**_ Toothless admitted, **_'Some dragons just won't get along. And I have to break them up.'_**

Hiccup chuckled, "Sounds like we're living a similar life."

 ** _O_**

Two hours later, the rest of the village gathered near the cliff face; excited to see young Night Furies take they're first villagers sat bundled together a little far from the actual cliff; as to not agitate the wild mothers. And then it began. Ten mother Night Furies appeared at the cliff with they're young. Individually, they picked up one of they're babies by the back of their necks; similar to how a mother cat would to her kittens. A mother carefully walked over to the edge. She spotted her mate down by the lake side; ready to bring back up any that don't fly on their first try.

Hiccup held his breath when the mother let go. The baby flapped its wings hard and after a few tense seconds it shot back up and flew high into the air. The crowd cheered as more babies were dropped; some taking flight while others hit the lake. Those little ones were brought back up my they're father.

"Are the mothers really okay with so many humans being here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well there is a reason we watch from far away," Luna explained, "Normally only my immediate family are allowed to come up here. But The Drop allows the others to come."

Hiccup sighed, "I think I'm not getting the excitement or joy since I'm not native here."

"Understandable," Luna smiled, "Oh look! There's Raven!"

Hiccup looked back to the cliff to see Raven dangling a fidgety Stoick over tee edge. Luna said that he has always been an energetic little dragon. The little dragon flicked his tail and pawed at the air before his mother let go. Stoick flapped his wings hard and swung his tail. He roared out and did a barrel roll mid air before hitting the water.

"Aww man,"Luna sighed, "I thought he'd fly on his first try."

Hiccup watched Toothless jump into the lake and swim over to a dog paddling Stoick. The baby dragon looked up at his dad and Toothless smiled a him before picking him up by the neck a flying back up. Hiccup smiled, "I guess in their eyes it's like watching your baby take its first steps."

"Ahh!" Luna smiled, "Now your getting it!"

As the day continued Hiccup and the Night Warriors watched the baby Night Furies try to take flight. Many hit the lake, but their fathers were there to help them. And as Hiccup sat watching he slowly began to understand; with every baby that flies the species gets stronger; just like the Night Warriors. And just like with the people back on Berk.


	9. Hiccup's Perfect World

_Here it is; the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading my stories of this series! Alright, I do have an idea for a new HTTYD story, but not all of it. It'll be called "How to Train Your Dragon: Dragon Ambassador" and has Toothless as it's main character. It's completely separate from the stories I've written. I'll work on the first few chapter over the next couple of weeks. So, keep an eye on me if you want to read it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Hiccup's Perfect World**

* * *

Nighttime was casted over Berk with a chill from Winter. It was a couple of hours before the sun would come up; and every soul on the Isle of Berk was fast asleep. Winterwind lad on her back with a loud snore in her pen. One of her back legs twitched as she dreamed of flight. Her pen was a few feet away from Hiccups house. Inside the house Hiccup and Astrid laid sound asleep. Hiccup rolled over in sleep, tired from the previous days work.

The quietness of the night was interrupted by the sound of something flying above the house. Then there was the sound of it landing with a thud on the roof. That thing revealed itself to be a dragon when it crooned loudly and gently bounced its front paws on the roof. Hiccup, awoke from the noise, pulled the blanket over his head. It was too early to be away; even for a Chief!

The dragon continued to croon and bounce. It wasn't until a few minutes later when the realization made Hiccup throw the covers off him and nearly jump out of bed. "Toothless!?" he smiled.

"Mmmmm...Get 'em boy..." Astrid mumbled in her sleep.

Hiccup carefully stood up and quickly went down the stairs. The front door flew open and Hiccup ran out into the cold snow. He turned around and looked up at the roof. "Toothless!" he called out. Hiccup laughed and hugged his best friend and the dragon nuzzled him. Then Toothless started licking Hiccup. "Aww! Come on!" Hiccup pushed Toothless away, stood up, and flicked some of the saliva off, "You know that doesn't was out!". Toothless chuckled.

The Night Fury sat down in the snow. _**'So...how has everybody been?'**_ Toothless asked.

"Good," Hiccup wiped his hand clean, "What are you doing here? I thought-"

 _ **'I can visit,'**_ Toothless explained, _**'Now that the kids are flying. Though...I won't be able to visit every day since the Night Warriors live soooo far away.'**_

"Understandable," Hiccup chuckled before giving Toothless a hug, 'So...is there a reason why you woke me up early?"

 _ **'Uncle Hicci!'**_

Hiccup turned in time to see a small horde of baby Night Furies flying towards him. All six crowded around his face and started licking. "No!" Hiccup laughed while trying to cover his face, "S-Stop!". Hiccup fell back and landed on the soft snow.

 ** _'Come on guys,'_** their father Toothless chuckled, _ **'That's enough. He needs to breath!'**_

The little ones stopped their licking and sat down on the ground. **_'Daddy talked a lot about you Uncle Hicci!'_** Jewels nuzzled up against Hiccups abdomen.

Hiccup smiled as he rubbed her head. "So...how about a flight?" Hiccup asked Toothless, "For old time sake?"

 _ **'I was hoping that you'd ask that!'**_ Toothless turned and ran over to the side of Hiccup's house. He came back with something metal in this mouth. Hiccup recognized it immediately; it was his old saddle and tail fin. Hiccup smiled, having seen this scene before, and stood.

 _ **O**_

A few hours later Astrid awoke to an empty house. "Huh?' she yawned, "Usually I'm the first to wake up." Astrid stretched her arms then stood up. She made the covers then walked down the stairs. "Hiccup?" she called out, "Uh...Hiccup?". Astrid slowly stepped outside, the sun would be up in an hour. She shivered from the cold. But as she turned to go back inside and find something warmer to wear Astrid was yanked from the ground by a dragon. She screamed and kicked her legs. "Toothless!?" Astrid gasped when she looked up. The Night Fury cocked his head towards her and gave her his signature toothless smile.

"Good morning," Hiccup smiled from the Toothless' back, "Are you fully awake now?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid chuckled.

 _ **'Auntie!'** _the baby Night Furies cheered as they circled around a dangling Astrid.

"Now hold guys," Hiccup said, "I don't think Aunite Astrid is fully awake. She might need some water to splash in her face."

"Wait...what?" Astrid looked down to see the cam sea below her, "Wait! No! Hiccup!"

Suddenly Toothless released his grip and Astrid fell through the air and hit the cold water. Hiccup chuckled to himself. "How much trouble do you think I'll be in?" he asked Toothless.

Toothless watched as Astrid popped out of the water; rage on her face. **_'A lot,'_** he answered before taking off into the brightening sky.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
